Letters from the Ex
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Perry gets a surprising letter from his ex-girlfriend Lyla Walenbeery. Soon they start writing back and forth between each other. Can their lost aquaintanchip be re-stored threw these letters?
1. Chapter 1

**Some letters from the EX**

_**Quanktumspirit: "This is a slight spin off version of the story: 'Yours, mine and ours' by the Fanfiction author: Naferty-Ferry. In this tale I'm writing posted letters between Perry Platynis and his ex-girlfriend Lyla Wallinberry. Please review, I got the permission to write this by the main author: Naferty-Ferry."**_

* * *

Close to 2 years have gone by since Ethan and Max were given over to Perry Platynis to be brought up. Perry was still living with Heinz in his flat and they both agreed together to remain a family forever. They were just so happy.

Phineas and Ferb were always together inventing stuff and playing with one another. Candace and Vanessa were discussing various topics including their weird make shift family.

Even at work things were on the bright side. Peter Pandernick and Pinkarter Chinchua were always at each other's hip now and working so often together that it was clear they meant it serious with each other.

Perry even joked a few times that they should just jump over their shadows and get married properly to one another, but sadly they only saw each other so far as best friends. But hey it works.

For Perry his life like this could remain forever perfect, had it not been for a letter 2 years after he got his children from Lyla Wallinberry did he get a surprise letter threw the post to his office.

* * *

It was a regular Monday morning as Perry was working threw another huge pile of paper work, at least half of it was from his partner Pinky since he owed him a few day's work. Pinky teased and wounded him up with the huge amount of work he had to do for the Pink Mexican. But Perry just swallowed his pride and worked threw the paper work like a good Detective should.

After working the day away and almost threw the night did Monobrow stop him.

"Mr Platynis, stop typing that report about the murder on Hannah Chesterfield, you need your rest and lots of it, go home now and finish it in your own time tomorrow," Monobrow ordered him.

"But sir... yawn..." Perry was about to argue.

But the boss just pointed to the door and handed the tired detective his coat and pointed at the door again.

"I called Dr Doofenshmirtz, he is picking you up now, leave," Monobrow snapped and opened for him the door.

Perry nodded and walked half asleep to the outside wind. As he looked around himself he saw the head lights flashing towards him, sure enough the white car of his partner was there, with his green FW on a towing wheel behind him.

"Hey Perry, get in, I have put the children to bed already," Heinz said motioning for the front seat for Perry to sit on.

Perry nodded his head. He belted himself tight and almost fell fast asleep right there and then. After driving for 5 minuets they got to Heinz flat and the Doctor parked both cars away as well as carrying a tired out Perry to his bed. As he got his partner to bed he went to his own and fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning Perry woke up and wondered why the house was so quiet, he looked down and saw Ferb wasn't on him any more, nore were the twins in their beds any more. Perry quickly jumped up and raced out of the bedroom in pure panic thinking that they were taken away, but just to be greeted by Vanessa as she was reading the morning news paper with a letter on the table.

"Good morning Mr Perry, sleep well?" Vanessa asked him.

"um...yes like always... where are my children Ferb, Ethan and Max?" Perry asked her worried.

"They are at the Kindergarden now, dad brought them and then headed off to work, oh and a letter arrived in the post for you," Vanessa answered.

Then she pointed at the table where a white letter with a rose stamp, addressed as clear as day to Mr Platynis. Perry carefully picked it up and checked the letter over for any signs of a bomb or a lethal gas, but there were none. So with a pointy fingernail he carefully slit the letter open.

Inside he found a few ultra sound pictures, 2 letters and a photo of his ex-girlfriend Lyla. Perry wanted to throw the letters in an in stand into the fire, but Vanessa gave him a glare to man up and read what she has to say.

"Ok Vanessa, but I will read it once the others are back, I have to get to work now," Perry told her.

"Fine by me, they will stay here, oh I have to get to College now, see you later... Papa." Vanessa quickly said and gave Perry a hug.

Before Perry could even process what his 'sort-of-step-daughter' said she was out of the house leaving Perry there with the letters of his ex.

Perry quickly shook himself and walked out to his car, he drove down to his job at the police department and worked his way threw the day. His co-workers Peter Pandernick and Pinky Chinchua noticed the bad mood their crime fighting buddy was in.

Perry was working extremely fast that day and would even sneer at them if they tried to help him in the least bit way. After work was over Perry wanted to get out of the Police department fast, but Pinky and Peter held him down and forced him to tell them what was going on today.

"Perry man, calm down, what happened today? You are in a extremely bad mood," Peter asked him worried.

"Well I have every right to, my EX has written to me today a letter," Perry explained with his eyes turning red.

Peter and Pinky's mouths dropped down. No way in hell did they expect that from him jet.

"A... and what did she want?" Pinky asked him worried.

"I don't know yet, but I will read it out to my family this evening," Perry explained.

"Can we come, you look like you could need some extra support," Peter offered.

"sure, come we should be going," Perry said.

He jumped into his car and Peter with Pinky in the front of his car drove just behind him. Once the 3 friends got back to the Doofenshmirz's home they got out and entered threw to the living room. Inside he saw his boyfriend Heinz sitting with all 6 children on the sofers watching him enter with his friends.

"Sorry that I brought Peter and Pinky with me guy's, but they wanted to know what was going on," Perry explained.

"That's ok, so what does she want?" Ferb asked worried.

"Oh would you guy's like anything to drink before we calm Perry down from a fit of madness after reading the letter?" Heinz asked their 2 guest.

"No thank you, we just want to know what is going on," Peter said.

Pinky nodded and everybody sat down on the couch, Perry got the letter out and unfolded it. The first thing noticeable by the letter was that it was written in black ball pen with a few small sketches on the sides. It was written by Lyla's hand writing. Perry breath hard in and out again before reading out what she had to say to his colleges and family.

"Ok, Dear Perranule, I visited the hospital a few weeks ago after giving birth to YOUR twins. I hope they are ok, I am not looking for any arguments between us seeing as I've moved on from you. But I want to ask about OUR baby's, what are their names? Are they both giving you sleepless nights? (I hope they do), have you got any help around the house hold? Have you finally found the woman you can truly love with all your heart? I hope so, drop me a line some time, your EX-girlfriend, Lyla Wallinberry," Perry read out.

Perry just wanted to throw the letter in the fire, but Heinz quickly gave him a rub on his back and calmed him down, the first one to recover from this shocking letter was Pinky. His eyes were showing exactly like Peter and Perry's eyes were. Since he was the only one who has found his voice again he screamed out exactly what the other two were thinking.

"THAT DIRTY ASHOLE OF A SLUT!" Pinky screamed mad.

"Pinkarter calm down man," Peter said hugging his friend.

"I have to agree with him," Perry said, his eyes full of anger.

"Why the hell would she be interested in the children if she signed away all her rights to them? Is she mentally insane?" Pinky asked mad.

"I think so, but what should I do now? Tell her about our children or just ignore the letter?" Perry asked his friends.

"If you ignore the letter then she will be more curious, she even could try and get in here just to see them, the safest bet would be is to reply to her and see what then happens," Heinz explained.

"Ok... how do you know that Heinz?" Peter asked him curious.

"Because it was the same with my ex, as she got the rights signed to our daughter Vanessa over to herself I was to curious to find out what was happening to our daughter, so I bombarded her with letters to find out, after waiting for 2 months she wrote to me back and said she will allow Vanessa every second weekend with me, that way I would know about what is going on around her and not bombard them both with letters, that's how we share the custody about Vanessa," Heinz explained.

"Oh no, I hope I don't have to share custody with Lyla after a few letters," Perry said worried.

"Nop, even if a mother signed away all her rights to the children she can't gain custody of either child as long as you want her to," Heinz explained.

Perry nodded his head, after thinking this threw he left to his own office and began writing to Lyla a reply.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "What will Perry reply to her, please review. I own nobody, the Phineas and Ferb rights belong to Disney and Lyla Wallinberry as well as the long names of Pinky, Peter and Perry belong to Naferty-Ferry,"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02 Perry's reply**

_**Quanktumspirit: "I still don't own anybody, thank you Naferty-Ferry for reviewing,"**_

* * *

Perry paced back and forth in his room. He looked at least 6 times over to Lylas letter thinking how to reply to her. He then decided to tell her the entire truth from start to finish.

He picked up a pen and paper and began to reply to his EX. He really didn't want to, but what harm can there be to let the mother of 2 of his children know about the development of them.

Perry also printed several photos of his children out and stuck them down with the letter as prove that they were happy just as much as him.

_**Dear Mrs Wallenbeery,**_

_**I am quite shocked that you even want to know about our children. Still I want to thank you a thousand times that you carried both fraternal twins threw the entire pregnancy. You could just as much have had an abortion to get ride of them. Still thank you, after I got OUR twins from the hospital I was amassed that I was a biological father in the first place. I took my cousin Ferb, who is as well my other son, with me as we looked at the two babies. The first one I called Ethan, for eternal, Ferb then named the second one Max for Maximus, strong, loyal and so on. I was so happy that everything went well, my two working partners Peter Pandernick and Pinky Pinkarter are also a couple now, they spent Thanks giving together and I am sure they will continue developing a healthy relationship. I hope you can reply back to me, Perry Platynis.**_

After the reply he walked back to the living room. Pinky, Peter, Heinz and the children looked over at Perry for him to read his letter out.

He read it out completely and waited for a response from them. The family and friends gave Perry the thumbs up and he walked over to the post office the next morning to post the letter.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "All the chapters are going to be very short, please review any way,"**_


End file.
